<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warm blood underneath my skin by gremlinworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920854">warm blood underneath my skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlinworm/pseuds/gremlinworm'>gremlinworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Vampires, Werewolves, also minor minor sachaeng, if the student was a vampire and the host family were werewolves, kinda a cultural exchange student au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlinworm/pseuds/gremlinworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jeongyeon smelled musty. that was the first thing that jihyo noticed about their new housemate, like an old building that hadn’t been cleaned in years, which made sense considering she’d been residing in one for about a century. it took her a bit of control not to react and she prayed to god the other three didn’t as well.</p>
<p>but underneath the mildew and decay she caught hints of grass and earth and nature, smudges of life hidden, coupled with the crooked smile she gives makes a comfort curl in the spaces of jihyo’s chest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon, minor dahmitzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warm blood underneath my skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a late birthday gift for my buddy imo (@babysahyo)! hope you like it love ya lots :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>jihyo knows she won’t like what chaeyoung has to say. it’s not her breaking into their apartment that tips her off (she’s done that so many times now that it’s common to find her already sitting at their kitchen, sipping on her travel mug of blood, whatever time of the night she visits) and it’s not the way she immediately greets her, taking the time to lift her up off the ground into a hug until she starts squirming to be put down. no, it’s the smell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>she wrinkles her nose, “are you sweating? i didn’t know vampires could sweat.” chaeyoung rolls her eyes at that, refusing to be baited, instead she goes back to her drink while jihyo reluctantly gets breakfast ready, one of the few things she hates is how much they all tend to eat. “but really what’s wrong, the last time you were this nervous was when you introduced sana to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i was not nervous,” she whined out and jihyo stifled a laugh, cracking eggs into a pan. “i just need to ask a favor.” oh jihyo really does not like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“and if i remember right the last favor you asked me ended with us having to move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“don’t tell me you’re still upset about that.” chaeyoung waves a hand but still has the decency to look sheepish. “i know you like it here better don't even try to lie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>she really can’t. their current home is a lot more spacious than their last one and was the perfect distance between the city and the woods for them, plus chaeyoung had paid for everything, she just liked to tease her about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>as she added leftover fish and rice, it quickly made the room smell delicious. they could both hear the other three waking up, tzuyu always the first to wake up, creating a chain effect of dahyun than mina as they trudged through their shared room. perking up when they say chaeyoung and barrelling towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“it hasn’t been that long,” she had disappeared under a pile of bodies. jihyo got plates out for everyone, watching as dahyun asked what she’d been up to since the last time they’d seen each other and mina and tzuyu ruffle her hair, chaeyoung not minding in the slightest at their affectionate touches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the subtle scenting that had taken place isn’t lost on her nor chaeyoung. she set out the plates of food and they all dig in, the full moon had just passed so they were all more hungry than usual and she always made sure to take that into account.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>their friendship with chaeyoung was a little unusual but neither was it that uncommon. there wasn’t animosity between vampires and werewolves like humans tended to believe, if anything their species tended to be indifferent to one another, helping each other out when need be but not going out of their way for anything more. the acceptance they had of each other was more due to both of them being nocturnal creatures, if they weren’t jihyo doubts vampires would associate with them at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>chaeyoung finishes off her mug as she watches them eat, she always had a fascination for how much they ate before deciding to speak up. “i need you to house my friend for a month,” gives them no time to interrupt. “she’s a vampire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>they all pause for a moment in their eating, confused at the request. “isn’t that a little strange,” jihyo silently agrees with mina. “shouldn’t it be you or sana or any other vampire living with her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“sana and i are going on vacation and you guys are the only ones i trust to help her.” she’s pouting. jihyo hates it when she pouts. “i’ll pay for everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>dahyun’s eyes go wide, “deal!” she shoots her a look that she hopes conveys disapproval. “jihyo she’s paying for everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>of course that’s what she focuses on, “help her with what exactly?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“so funny story,” chaeyoung chuckles nervously. “jeongyeon and i had been catching up about, oh a century ago, and i had made an offhand comment that she couldn’t live in this really dirty mansion for that long. well, turns out she took that as a challenge. she’s been out of touch with the modern era and i need you guys to help her, sana and i caught her up on most things, but what she needs help with is interaction. so please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>she can already feel a headache forming just from the prospect of having to house someone who has no idea about anything modern and who was a vampire on top of that. chaeyoung’s still pouting yet the other three are looking to her because of course they are. a sigh leaves her, “and she’s ok with us being werewolves?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the nervousness had left her as her shoulders relaxed, “oh don’t worry about that, she’s more than happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>dahyun made a face, “do you realize how creepy that sounded.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>chaeyoung shoves her. she assures them that it wasn’t meant to be and handed over, rather reluctantly, one of her cards. dahyun’s the first one to grab it but she sees mina also eyeing it eagerly. she waved as chaeyoung promised she’d bring jeongyeon over tomorrow, heading out into the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>she waits a bit before turning to her friends. personally, she’s not a big fan of the word pack, a sentiment that other werewolves also had, they tended to just differentiate each group by the alphas (another word she hated) name. chaeyoung understood when she’d explained, saying that vampires preferred the exact same thing if they grouped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“do you think that was a good idea?” tzuyu asks, the first one to speak up. they’d all congregated to the couch pressed against each other, there was no rush at the moment. “none of us really know what to expect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jihyo stretches out a hand to rub soothingly across the back of tzuyu’s neck, her worry palpable to them all. mina and dahyun both comfort her as well: mina kissing the knuckles of her hand and squeezing it in reassurance while dahyun settled into her lap, letting her unoccupied hand wrap around her. tzuyu instantly relaxes under all the ministrations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>her statement was something that she agreed with, not quite trustful of what chaeyoung had told them knowing she’d most definitely left some details out. “i trust chaeyoung enough not to have some crazed vampire in our home.” is what she settles for. the other three easily read between the lines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>dahyun snorts, “you should rip her arm off if things go bad,” they look at her with disbelief. “what? it’d connect back eventually.” jihyo reaches around to throw an arm around her neck and wrestles her into her lap while mina and tzuyu laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>they lull into a silence afterwards as dahyun shifts to lay down comfortably across all their laps, jihyo’s hands moving to card through her hair, an apology for the roughhousing. she knows they could spend all night like this, calm and warm and safe, but they had to prepare their apartment for a vampire. “all right who wants to get the blood and who wants to get the blinds?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the knock comes as a surprise before the door opens, it irks her that chaeyoung wouldn’t atleast try to prepare them by having them make noise as they walk up but it seems she’d forgotten to give them that. she gets up to greet them and is taken aback.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jeongyeon smelled musty. that was the first thing that jihyo noticed about their new housemate, like an old building that hadn’t been cleaned in years, which made sense considering she’d been residing in one for about a century. it took her a bit of control not to react and she prayed to god the other three didn’t as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but underneath the mildew and decay she caught hints of grass and earth and nature, smudges of life hidden, coupled with the crooked smile she gives makes a comfort curl in the spaces of jihyo’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>she ignores the feeling in favor of stretching out a hand and smiling wide, “i’m jihyo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>her eyes light up, “jeongyeon.” the cold isn’t a shock to jihyo but she can tell jeongyeon’s surprised by the warmth. jihyo attributes it to her self imposed isolation. she turns and names off each of the others, watching as jeongyeon studied each of them in turn before turning her eyes back on here, ignoring the intensity of the stare she continues. “we set up a room with blackout curtains and got bags of blood, they’re sectioned off in the fridge, and just anything else you need you can tell us.” finishes off with what she hopes is a reassuring smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>chaeyoung claps a hand on jeongyeon’s shoulders, “see i told you they were nice.” jihyo glares at her for that. “well i’m off. thank you again you guys,” a sincere look enters her eyes. “and jeongyeon remember what i said.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>she nods and waves to her, leaving the four werewolves and a vampire with a suitcase full of things. it’s awkward with chaeyoung gone, jeongyeon is back to staring and she’s a little unnerving at this point, jihyo’s not sure what she’s trying to do or convey. it seemed she had been right about her needing more interactions with others if this was how she is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>thankfully, dahyun speaks up, “i’ll show you to your room, you’re gonna love it.” she grabs the suitcase and jeongyeon dragging both of them into her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jihyo breathes a little easier as she turns to mina and tzuyu who both looked surprised. “she looked like she wanted to bite you.” mina says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“she can still hear you,” she whispers as if that will matter when they all have exceptional hearing. they both laugh at her discomfort, she feels a blush spread across her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>they can hear dahyun quite clearly from the room, “don’t worry about them, you’ll get used to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>turns out it was easy for jeongyeon to live with them. she quickly adapted to everything and was just eager given the opportunity. there wasn’t really much for them to teach her which jihyo was so grateful for, she wasn’t sure how she could begin to explain how a microwave worked, she can’t imagine how chaeyoung did. she suspected chaeyoung just dumped jeongyeon in front of a computer and that’s how she caught her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the way she interacted with them after that initial meeting just seemed as if she’d always been there with how easy conversation flowed. she’d confessed that she’d been overwhelmed at meeting them, they’d all reassured her that it was okay but not to do that when meeting anyone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jeongyeon would help tzuyu with any new cooking or baking she wanted to try that neither of them really felt like doing plus they had started to compare their heights with the rest of them. with dahyun she would go with her to her night courses, stating how she enjoyed what was being taught and that she liked the journey back and forth from the classes. jeongyeon enjoyed watching mina play video games but would on occasion join in playing them, a concentration on her face as she described what each button did and how to win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>when jihyo witnessed those moments that same feeling of warmth would settle in her chest and it would be as if there was a grip on her heart that stuttered at the actions that she did for them, she found found the small things she did endearing, like how she would scrunch her eyebrows when drinking blood or how she’d let out little exclamations whenever she was excited. jihyo wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep her feelings under wrap, especially with how different she treated her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jihyo was mulling over this as she played against mina at one of the new games she’d bought, she was doing surprisingly well for not paying attention. that’s when they heard jeongyeon come up behind them. she expected her to sit down next to them or have them move so she could be in the middle (jihyo noticed that jeongyeon had grown to like physical contact from them, even initiating much of it, she’s not sure if it’s just her or if it’s because she hadn’t had contact with anyone for so long and craved it) instead, she maneuvered herself right behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>she froze momentarily. the musty smell that had been on her had entirely disappeared and all that remained was the scent of nature, rich earth tones surrounded her as jeongyeon wrapped her arms over her shoulders. the coldness of her skin was now something she looked forward to, jihyo was drowning in her and she couldn’t help but lean back against her chest as she rubbed her nose across her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>mina’s triumphant yell brings her back to the present and she watches as she dies on screen. “don’t get so distracted.” there’s a teasing tone as she starts the game again. jihyo squints, not liking her tone, as jeongyeon rests her head against her shoulder to watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“where’s dahyun and tzuyu?” her breath is warm against her and jihyo can’t help a shiver run down her spine. she knows they all can hear how her heart is pounding. the clinginess seemed reserved just for her, ignoring the fascination she had with her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>mina answered easily, eyes focused on the screen, “they’re taking a nap, they’ll probably whine for us to join soon.” as if on cue they hear dahyun and tzuyu calling for mina and herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jihyo rolls her eyes but understands. they hadn’t had one of their “puppy piles” as dahyun and tzuyu had affectionately called them, since jeongyeon had moved in, it was one of their favorite pastimes to do as a group. she and mina are quick to finish the round, the group cuddle pile was comforting for them and acted as a way for them to bond. if anything it did resemble a pile of puppies sleeping together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>she tugged jeongyeon to follow but frowned when she stayed in place, standing still where she was. “c’mon, we don’t want to keep them waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“they only called for yours and mina’s name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>her eyes rolled at that, “they meant you too c’mon.” this time she let her pull her towards their bedroom, they had the largest bed so it was easiest for her to just join in cuddling with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“what took you so long?” dahyun whined. she was in the middle between mina and tzuyu, comfortably sandwiched between the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jihyo didn’t respond, instead making space in between tzuyu and dahyun to force jeongyeon there. she squeezed in between them, tzuyu automatically closing in any gaps and threading her hands over jeongyeon to slide them over dahyun. jeongyeon looked unsure and tense before she relaxed fully. jihyo let herself fall on top of everyone, ignoring the noises of complaints until she was comfortable on top of dahyun and jeongyeon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“isn’t this nice,” dahyun sighed, jihyo couldn’t agree more. it was warm and cozy from their body heat, even jeongyeon was feeling warm to the touch from everyone. enough for all of them to be  lulled to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>it was a full moon once again and the five of them were headed into the woods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>they all knew the routine by this point: get to the woods, turn into wolves, run around, then head back in the morning. the only new addition was jeongyeon tagging along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the peaked interest she’d had when they’d mentioned what they did was somewhat strange, but jihyo just chalked it up to her not knowing much about werewolves. she’d been adamant about going with them which none of them had a problem with, it wasn’t like they turned into mindless, destructive wolves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“here,” she handed the backpack she’d been carrying to jeongyeon. “we’ll be right back with our clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>there was excitement in her eyes as she just nodded, flashing between each one of them. they walked a few steps away where there were tree coverings. they all quickly strip, because of course they’re clothes rip when they change, and it takes only a few minutes for them to turn into wolves. thankfully it was painless, just a few bones cracked into place, jihyo couldn’t imagine having to go through the first transformation pain every time it happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>she went through sniffing and giving a lick to each of one of the others, rolling her eyes when dahyun pretended to bite back. carefully lifting her clothes from the ground, she trotted over to where jeongyeon was standing patiently for them, her eyes wide. she takes the clothes from each of them and places them in the backpack before slinging it around her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jeongyeon’s scent is even stronger now and jihyo can’t help but sniff along around her ankles. “can i?” her hand reaches out halfway to her head and jihyo meets the rest of the way, allowing jeongyeon to slide her fingers through her fur. she rumbles in her chest and reaches up to playfully bite her hand before licking it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jeongyeon laughs breathlessly at that. there’s a yipping noise and jihyo turns to see dahyun and mina rolling around together with tzuyu watching from the side. she rolls her eyes and brushes against jeongyeon’s legs before pouncing on tzuyu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>they roll and tumble for a bit before backing away, tzuyu running off to where mina and dahyun had disappeared to. jeongyeon’s still looking at her in awe. jihyo goes to tug at her pants before gesturing with her head, running off. jeongyeon follows after her into the woods, her laughter bouncing through the trees and night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>there are cold arms wrapped around her when jihyo wakes up from her post full moon night, she turns around and burrows more into the juncture between jeongyeon’s neck, breathing in her scent, as her arms tighten around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“how do you feel?” is said quietly between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jihyo stretches, feels a few of her bones pop, and settles back down. “tired as always, the worst part is the day after.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>hands rub slowly up and down her back and jihyo relaxes even further, her body becoming pliant under the attention. it’s a testament to how tired she is that she doesn’t even think when she says, “you should join us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jeongyeon pauses and leans back, “what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>she starts mumbling, “i mean you’re already unofficially part of our group and mina, dahyun, and tzuyu like you. and well i like you and it just makes sense to really just ask you and make it official.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>a hand lifts her chin from where she’s boring a whole into the fabric of jeongyeon’s shirt and she’s looking at her like when they first met. intense and wanting to bite. before a smirk makes its way across her face. “you like me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jihyo groans, “of course that’s the part you focus on.” she shoves at her and turns to face away as jeongyeon laughs at her reaction, pulling her back into her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“sorry, sorry,” jihyo let her turn her around. she’s smiling so wide jihyo can see her fangs peeking through. “i’d love that, on one condition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>puzzled, jihyo nodded her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“you take me out on a date.” the blood rushed to her face and she was sure that every vampire and werewolf within a 10 mile radius could hear it. jeongyeon leaned forward and nosed at her cheeks where her blush was darkest. “did you know your blood smells delicious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“you-” jeongyeon starts alternating between kissing across her cheeks and nose to rubbing her nose against her face. “wait,” she stops with their noses touching and jihyo’s trying to catch her breath from the whiplash, but all she can think about is that jeongyeon’s right in front just waiting to be kissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>she leans forward the miniscule distance between them and kisses jeongyeon. she tastes like everything she loves as a wolf, grounding and fresh and safe. it’s a slow kiss that stops once she starts giggling. jihyo has an urge to howl (remnants from the full moon she’s sure) but she taps that down, leaning forward to nose underneath jeongyeon’s jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>they get a few seconds by themselves before the other three burst in, jumping on top of them, creating a pile on her bed. it’s a mess of limbs and laughter as they all try to settle in, jihyo feels jeongyeon try to pull her as close as she can with tzuyu on top of them still squirming and she squeezes her hand in return.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my twitter is @chaengowon :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>